


10.15

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '16 [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Warming, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Genji never thought his brother could be so blatantly cruel.kinktober 15 - watersports





	

Genji never thought his brother could be so blatantly cruel.

Sitting at his desk with yet another business partner across from him, talking in calm, reasonable tones about the movement of drugs and guns, sipping his tea--ignoring his brother, who kneels under the desk at Hanzo’s feet with Hanzo’s cock between his lips, hidden and quiet. The only noise Genji makes are those of his soft breaths, but his silence is less out of contentment and more a testament to Hanzo’s rigorous, unforgiving training.

Because he can’t stay still, thighs flexing and twitching and his palm pressed tight against his crotch in an attempt to keep everything in. He’d begged Hanzo before the meeting--with tears of shame in his eyes: “Brother, please, I can’t hold it”--and his response had been a cuff around the head strong enough to make him yelp, a snarl of “That’s exactly what you’ll do”, and Hanzo’s attention was immediately on something more important. 

Now, Genji could cry. The man Hanzo discusses with has been here for the better part of an hour, and while he still remains Genji knows he’s forbidden to do so much as speak, let alone try to distract Hanzo or remove himself from under the desk; but the throbbing of his abdomen is relentless, unyielding, and he scrabbles lightly at Hanzo’s ankle with the hand not holding his cock pressed up against his belly, desperate and timid.

In reply, Hanzo’s boot kicks him sharply in the ribs, and the force of it shocks a hot dribble of piss out of him.

Genji is helpless to stop it after that.

He tries--clings to Hanzo’s ankle and squeezes his own cock tighter, trying to halt the flow; but it’s useless. Warm and wet rushes across the front of his robes, dribbles over his fingers, collects hot under him to pool on the hardwood floor. 

Genii whimpers, closing his eyes tightly; the relief of finally being able to release, the closest thing to orgasm Genji can remember, is ruined by the punishment and rage he knows he’s now earned. 

Genji knows Hanzo knows--if his quiet whimpers didn't alert his brother’s keen hearing, then the acrid smell of ammonia has alerted Hanzo’s sensitive nose. But Hanzo, ever the diplomat, gives no outward indication that anything is wrong. He discusses closing plans and payment with a level, calm voice, stands to give the other man his farewell.

The door closes, snapping shut with a sense of finality. Genji can already feel the tears pricking in his eyes. 

He still startles as a broad hand reaches down and fists in his hair. A squeal accompanies the muted rustling of wet fabric as Genji is pulled out from under the desk, left to quiver in a shamed, fearful pile at Hanzo’s feet. A cold boot kicks at his cheek carelessly, and he curls up tighter.

“You pissed yourself,” Hanzo accuses, voice cold and venomous; Genji doesn’t dare to look up, to face the sneer of disgust he knows his brother wears. “In my office...while I was meeting with a client.”

Hanzo scoffs, grabbing Genji’s hair in one strong fist and jerking him back up, fitting his cock back between Genji’s plush lips. 

“Since you have such a desire to surround yourself in urine, I might as well be merciful and help indulge you, brother.”

Before Genji can puzzle out the meaning, there’s a rush of fluid in his mouth--hot, salty, bitter enough to make him gag. He swallows frantically as it fills his mouth, over and over, the flow as strong and unrelenting as Hanzo’s will and wishes always are.

Genji chokes through it, making himself swallow, forcing the tears back for now; this is his chance at redemption. This is how he appeases Hanzo, how he apologizes, how he avoids more pain--

But then Hanzo’s cock is pulled from his lips, and Genji is kicked onto his back. He looks up in time to catch a faceful of stinging piss, and closes his eyes against the spray and Hanzo’s cold look in equal parts, remaining as still as possible as his brother covers his face and chest in the flow.

Like a dog, marking his territory.

Eventually the tide ends; Genji whimpers as Hanzo steps back, tucks his cock back into his pants. He scowls down at the sopping mess that is his brother, and snaps, “Clean this mess up. Then take a shower, and go to my room. Your punishment for such gross disobedience will continue there.”

Genji nods quickly, frantically, arms up to cover his face; and it isn’t until Hanzo has walked out, his footsteps fading into the distance, that he realizes he has nothing to clean with.

Genji sniffles and kneels over the first of many puddles, sticks his tongue out, and gets to work.


End file.
